


You WHAT

by partyghost



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Breakfast Food, Fluff, IHOP, Light Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Lisa Snart, Mentions on Lewis Snart, Two Shot, Waffles, and confusion, but hopefully its as cute as sleepdeprived me thinks it is, for like 2 seconds, lots of fluff, so uh, tbh i started writing this at 4am, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyghost/pseuds/partyghost
Summary: Barry can forgive all of Captain Cold's crimes, but he can't forgive his dislike of waffles





	1. Chapter 1

It was a crisp Thursday evening when Barry Allen was running around town for a quick patrol, when he caught a glimpse of a shadow moving around inside a bank that’s already way past its closing time. _Gee, I wonder what they could be up to,_ Barry sarcastically thought to himself. He rolled his eyes and zipped his way inside the building to stop the burglar. 

When he got inside, he was somehow shocked to see the one and only, Captain Cold. Though, he wasn’t in his usual get-up this time. The man was just wearing a dark t-shirt and a dark blue hoodie with some really _really_ nice jeans that the Flash is currently having trouble taking his eyes off of. _Now is definitely not the time to be checking him out.. He’s committing a crime!_ He mentally berated himself, shaking himself out of his thirst-driven daze. Finally paying attention to the thievery happening before him, he realized that Len had just said something to him. He’s not even facing him! Seriously, Barry has no idea how Len always knows when he’s there, especially when he’s too busy stuffing his money bag with cash from the bank’s vault. Oh yeah, he needs to stop him from doing that.

“Earth to Scarlet,” Captain Cold called, “you gonna just stand there all night, or actually try to stop me?”

“Uh, what,” the Flash ever-so-intelligently said.

Majorly confused by the Flash’s response, Captain Cold slung his bag over his shoulder and turned around to face Barry. He gave him a quick look up and down to see if he was okay, but when he saw the slight blush coming through Barry’s mask, he couldn’t help the big smirk growing on his face.

“Oh, that’s it, huh? Normal clothing too distracting for you, Barry?” Len laughed as he sauntered over to the speedster.

Barry, who’s embarrassment at being caught brings him more to focus, hurriedly tries to put together an excuse, “No, that’s not- I wasn’t- I was just-”

“Oh save it, Barry, you were totally checking me out.” Len laughs again, filled with amusement from the Flash’s embarrassment and the little butterflies starting to flutter around in his chest. Len likes the Flash, he really does, and it makes him feel pretty nice knowing that the Flash likes him too.

“That’s not what I was doing!” Barry pouts, still trying to defend himself, “I- I was just trying to figure out where you buy your clothes? Yeah, that.. They’re very nice and, um, seem like they would last.. a while…” he drifts off, knowing that he’s just going to dig himself deeper into this already deep hole of embarrassment.

“Yeah, okay,” Lenny says, not buying it at all.

“Hey,” Barry huffs, pointing an accusatory finger at the thief, “Listen Mr. I Rob Banks at 9 in the Afternoon Because I Have Nothing Better To Do With My Life, decent clothes are hard to find when you actually have to buy them. Sorry I don’t steal clothes from rich people. I like not being a criminal.”

“My my, Barry,” Len practically purrs his name and it sends shivers down his spine, “who knew you’d be so quick to temper,” he mockingly tsked. 

“Listen, I’m tired and hungry, and I need to stop you from robbing this place, not be made fun of. So yeah, if you could just stop burglarizing this place,” Barry shrugged, “that’d be _cool_.” 

Barry had never had such Instant Regret™ at a pun before, but the way Len was smiling at him with pride, it was as if the Flash himself had just joined the darkside, or better yet, the Rogues.

“Well then, hot-stuff, let’s go,” Len said cheerily.

“Uh..?”

“To dinner,” Len dropped the money bag onto the ground like he couldn’t care less about it, “You’re treat.” 

“Um.. What?” Barry thinks he might be having a stroke.

Len walks up to Barry and slings an arm around his shoulders, “You said so yourself, kid. You’re hungry? Me too. Let’s go grab a bite to eat and call it a night.”

“Uh, okay..?” Barry, the man of many words, everybody.  
The Flash is so caught up in his confusion by the strange(but definitely not unwelcome) turn of events, he doesn't even realize Captain Cold had dragged him to the front entrance of the bank. 

He’s brought back to reality, or whatever he should call this, by the sudden stop by the bank's front doors. Len turns him around to face him, but still holds him by his right shoulder and Barry yet again looks at him confused.

“Where to, Scarlet?” Captain Cold asked, “I wasn’t kidding when I said I was hungry, you know. And I don’t feel like walking around town forever, so you’re gonna have to take us with your speed.”

“Oh, ok, um..” Barry paused to think about what kind of food he was in the mood for. He really doesn't understand how he got into this situation, or why Len just dropped his stolen money like it was week old leftovers just to have dinner, _(No way he could be that hungry)_ but food was food and Captain Cold was willingly not doing crime so that sounds good. 

_Huh, this kinda feels like a dream,_ Barry thought. “That’s it!” the speedster excitedly shouted.

Now it's time for Captain Cold to be confused, “What, kid.”

Barry looked up and smlied, his eyes sparked to life with excitement and glee, “iHop!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have never in my life been to ihop, but i do love waffles...
> 
> for barrys thought process that i didnt really know how to put down right, it was "this feels like a dream; when dreams end you wake up; when you wake up you eat breakfast. breakfast = ihop  
> hopefully that makes sense? idk its almost 6am rn and i havent slept at all yet oh my
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy, will update real soon with the second part <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The horrible truth is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally updating!  
> this ended up longer than i was planning but oh well  
> i hope you like it

The Flash made sure to get a good hold of Captain Cold, and then carefully vibrated his way through the bank’s front doors and finally whooshed his way to the nearest iHop. They would be closing in about an hour, so they’d have time, but it would be good to hurry a bit.

Barry hadn’t had breakfast for dinner in _so_ long. _Years_ even. He really missed those days. The fluffiness of waffles and the sweetness of butter and syrup always remind him of better times and help brighten up his spirits. 

And, hey, if Captain Cold stopped mid heist to go eat dinner with the Flash, why not make the moment even more surreal and eat breakfast for dinner instead at an iHop?

The Flash, still in all of his red super-suit glory, gently puts down Captain Cold when they arrive at the doors to breakfast heaven. Since it’s so late, there’s not much people around, but the few that are gasp at the rare sight of their city’s beloved hero. 

“iHop, hm?” Len hummed as they start heading inside, “odd choice for dinner, but as long as you’re paying, I guess.”

“What? Don’t tell me you don’t like breakfast food?” The Flash asked incredulously.

“What kind of monster do you think I am, huh?” Len asked jokingly. “Of, course I love breakfast food. Your choice just took me by surprise is all.” If Len were to be honest, he’s slightly disappointed. He was expecting something more ~~romantic~~ fancy for their ~~date~~ dinner together.

They were greeted by a hostess whose face lit up with surprise upon seeing the Scarlet Speedster and his ‘civilian’ friend, not recognizing him as Captain Cold out of costume.

She brought the both of them to a booth somewhere in the back so they wouldn't be bothered as much by the other starstruck customers. There weren’t many people around, but still enough to cause a stir. Some already had their phones out; trying, and failing, to subtly take photos of the two. Some of the kids around were just staring in awe with their mouths open wide. It was quite the comical sight.

Once sat down, the hero and his villain were handed menus when the hostess asked with a big smile, “It’s so lovely to have you here. My name’s Jem and I’ll be serving you today. Are you two here for National Waffle Day? We’re giving away free waffles all day!”

The Flash was completely taken aback by this wonderful news. “That’s today? They’re all free?” he asked excitedly.

“Of course!” the hostess assured him. “Will you both be ordering waffles then?”

“Heck yea-”

“No thanks,” Len interrupted, “I’ll just have two eggs with bacon and a cup of coffee, please,” he said in such a polite tone with a lovely smile to the waitress, in a voice as smooth as honey. 

The Flash just stared at him, completely and utterly shocked. _Who passes up the chance to eat free waffles?_ He thought. Granted, any food Snart would be eating tonight would be free since Barry’s paying. But why go out of the way to make Barry actually pay for food? It doesn’t make sense. 

Jem the waitress wrote down the small order and went to go get their drinks. Since the Flash was too caught up in his thoughts about Snart’s illogical order, he didn’t hear the waitress ask for his drink. So Len apologized for the Flash’s behavior, said he had a long night and was out of it, and ordered an _iced_ -tea for him. 

“What the heck, Snart?” Barry demanded once he gathered himself.

“What?” Len asked innocently, “I don’t like waffles,” he stated as if it weren't that big of a deal; as if it weren't some kind of ultimate betrayal against Barry.  
Barry’s mind was just left blank. How do you respond to that kind of revelation? All the Flash could do was stare at his nemesis in disbelief. His mind searching for something, anything, to say.

“You WHAT?!” (roll credits) “Who doesn’t- How- _What_?”

“What’s so hard to understand, Scarlet?” Snart asked, actually confused, “They’re bland and, if anything, taste like buttered-up cardboard.”

Barry’s face contorted into something along the lines of denial and rage.

“Do you HATE happiness?!“ He was honestly appalled.

“Don’t turn me into the bad guy here,” Captain Cold replied, raising his hands up slightly in defense.

 

“You _are_ the bad guy! You’re _Cap-_ ” The Flash cut himself off, remembering that they’re in a public place with wandering eyes, especially now that he’s causing more of a scene. “You’re _Captain Cold_ ,” he finished, whispering angrily.

 

“Normally, yes. However, I am completely blameless in this situation,” Snart defended himself, “If anything, the real crime is how people actually have to pay to eat those things.”

The Flash looked like he was in actual pain. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing!

Barry was about to explode when luckily, the waitress came back with their drinks.  
“Here you go,” she said with a sincere smile, “Sorry for the wait, your food will be out shortly.”

The Flash calmed down immediately, smiled, and thanked her. When she left again, he gave Snart a glare, “Speaking of crime,” he said as he gave a disapproving look.

Len leaned back into the blue cushions of the booth and groaned, “No one was harmed. That’s our deal, remember? So there’s no problem. No need for one of your hero-lectures.”

“But there is a problem, you were robbing a bank,” Flash deadpanned. “ And last time I checked, that’s a crime.”

“Last time I checked,” Snart countered, “I didn’t even steal anything.”

“But you were planning to.”

“But I didn’t.”

“You broke in.”

“So did you,” Len smirked.

“But I was only in there to stop you!”

“Breaking in is still breaking in, Scarlet.”

After a couple seconds of pause, Barry just sent him another glare and huffed in defeat, “Alright, fine, you win.”

Captain Cold laughed in triumph, amusement in his eyes. 

Seeing Len smile and laugh made Barry feel warm and fuzzy inside. He wants to remember this moment forever.

Shortly after, they were brought their food. The Flash couldn’t help but to stare in amazement at the beautiful stack of waffles placed before him. He was so happy he could cry. His mouth watering the instant the scent of the yummy goodness hit his nostrils. Too distracted by his bickering with Captain Cold, he didn’t realize how hungry he was until now.

Even Lenny looks about ready to tear into his food like he hadn’t eaten in days. The only difference between Barry and Len right now was their composure. Len actually ate like a normal human being with a decent pace, while Barry, on the other hand, ate like a crazed lunatic. Luckily for everyone, he remembered again that he was in a public place. So after breathing in two waffles as if they were air, he calmed down and composed himself.

Barry looked down at what was left of his waffles, thinking. He’s still baffled by earliers discovery.

“When was the last time you had a waffle?” He asked.

Snart made a disapproving noise, “Not this again.”

“Oh, come on! These are amazing! You have to try it!” 

“No thanks.”

“Pleeaaase,” Barry begged with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster under the mask. He even batted his eyelashes.

“Alright, fine,” Len gave in, “if that’s what it takes for you leave me alone,” And honestly, who could say no to that face.

Barry gasped in surprise and smiled wide. He cut off a piece of one of his waffles with his fork, making sure it had the perfect amount of butter, syrup, and powdered sugar on top, and held it up to Len. Captain Cold stared at the offending food with distaste, but leaned in to bite it anyways.

It was… actually pretty good. Too sweet for his taste, but the fluffiness of it all and the texture of everything together, along with the friendly warmth that came with it; it was nice. 

He remembers when his father would go out sometimes and just leave him and Lisa alone at their house to fend for themselves. Lisa would always want pancakes and waffles to celebrate their father’s short-lived disappearances and how they had no rules and could eat whatever they want. Lewis never left them any money for food, so Lenny would go out and steal some supplies from the grocery store down the street. 

One time, Lewis came home earlier than expected and saw the mess Lenny had made in the kitchen and gave him one of those dreadful ‘lessons’. He was black and blue for a week. And he hadn’t had a waffle since.

_Oh._ Len thought to himself, _That’s why I don’t like waffles._

He swallowed his bite of waffle and made a face of displeasure.

Upon seeing Snart’s face contort, Barry couldn’t hold back his surprise, “What? How? These are perfect!”

“I told you,” Len replied, putting back on his usual smirk, “Now can it. No more waffle talk, we had a deal.”

“Ugh, fine. But I swear, one day, I will make you the most perfect waffles, and you _will like it_.”

“Whatever you say, kid,” Len smiled, thinking of the implications of Barry making him breakfast; what it would be like to wake up beside him and eat breakfast together. Maybe surprise him one day with breakfast in bed and get the gift of seeing his face light up with joy as he would kiss him good morning. Oh, he could only dream. But he’s getting too ahead of himself right now. They’re only on their first date, and Len’s not even sure he can even call it that. Who knows what Barry thinks this is, that cute-but-too-oblivious dork.

Time flew by as they discussed this and that and tossed the occasional pun. Both men having a wonderful time in each others’ presence. But unfortunately, the restaurant was getting ready to close. 

Barry pulled out his wallet from who knows where from that obnoxiously tight, but not unpleasant, suit of his, and paid the small bill, leaving a generous tip.

They left the iHop side by side in a comfortable silence. When they got back outside though, an awkward air surrounded them. Neither of them really looking into each other's’ eyes.

Captain Cold was the first to break the silence, “Thanks for dinner, Flash.” If Barry didn’t know better, he’d think Snart was blushing, “It was fun.” The _I had fun_ going unspoken, but making itself clear.

“Y- Yeah, anytime,” Barry scratched the back of his neck. He could feel himself beginning to blush, unsure as to what to do next as they slowly gravitated closer to each other.

Another uncomfortable silence fell over them, neither knowing where to go from here.

Len decided to lean in a little. Hesitant and nervous. They were already pretty close before, but now they're only inches apart, foreheads almost touching and breathing in each other's air.

Len was hoping Barry would fill in the rest of the space between them, but when nothing happened, he sighed and started to pull away. Already berating himself, thinking it was too good to be true. He couldn't help but feel a sting in his chest.

But just as soon as he pulled away, he was pulled back. Barry grabbed the side of Len’s neck and smashed their mouths together in a quick motion. 

The butterflies in Barry's chest were fluttering so hard and fast, he loved it.

When the kiss was over, all was silent, but this time it was comfortable bliss. Both loving every second of it.

“I'll seeya around,” Barry breathes out, and in a second he was gone in a flash. Probably going home to go scream and giggle into his pillow like a teenager after their first kiss.

Len stood in place and stared off into the direction the Flash had run. Mind somewhere off on cloud nine. 

Once his mind came back to reality he went to head home.

Aaannnd, his ride is gone. Guess he's walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got this idea from a tumblr prompt that i will link as soon as i find it  
> hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> prompt: 
> 
> “Do you HATE happiness?!“  
> “Don’t turn me into the bad guy here.”  
> “You _are_ the bad guy!”  
>  “Normally, yes. However, I am completely blameless in this situation.”


End file.
